Hazards are encountered in handling and measuring chemical pesticides and fertilizers due to the poisonous nature of these chemicals.
Chemical pesticides and fertilizers are generally packaged by manufacturers in concentrated form in a suitable storage container or vessel constructed of various materials such as tin, glass, plastic and the like. Heretofore, toxic liquid pesticide has been poured from the storage container into a measuring vessel, such as a tablespoon or measuring cup, and then poured from the measuring vessel into suitable sprayer apparatus.
Hazards arise when the young, the uneducated, the illiterate, and the inexperienced users attempt to introduce chemicals into a sprayer. Dangers arise from the improper handling of such chemicals both to the user from improper body contact with the chemical and to plants from improper doses of the chemical.
Plants are harmed when an excessive quantity of pesticide or chemical is applied to them. This is often caused by an inexperienced or illiterate person using the chemical in such a way that plants react adversely to excessive amount of chemical or pesticide. Farmers often issue pesticide to farm workers to apply to crops but the farm worker may be unable to determine the proper quantity or method of the application due to lack of knowledge of the numerous chemicals on the market today.
Likewise nurseries often issue bulk quantities of pesticides and chemicals to inexperienced home gardeners who may not have the proper respect for the dangers of such highly dangerous chemicals and pesticides. Further, one who is experienced in the use of pesticides and chemicals often has a tendency to become careless and mishandle these valuable but dangerous chemicals.
The United States Department of Agriculture has released many bulletins, which outline safety rules for pesticide application, admonishing one to read and follow directions on the pesticide container. These rules include mixing the pesticide solutions in a well ventilated area to avoid inhaling the sprays or dusts; the avoidance of mixing flammable solutions around an open flame; avoidance of over application of chemicals onto areas frequented by pets and wildlife; avoidance of harmful over application of chemicals to flowers and ornamental shrubs and other valuable plants; avoidance of chemical contact with skin and clothing including directions to wash away any residue, immediately following handling, with soap and water and to change clothing; and storage of pesticides and chemicals in well labeled containers out of the reach of children and pets. These safety rules have been formulated by the U.S. Agriculture Department to safequard the public since many people have been poisoned due to the improper use of chemicals.
In pouring liquid pesticide from a storage container into a measuring vessel and subsequently into a sprayer, the toxic pesticide is often spilled or mis-measured resulting in unnecessary contamination of the environment and exposing the user to extreme, and often unappreciated hazard.